My version of what happened
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: This is my way of telling Nightshade. I shall accept flames. Includes all characters plus some of my own OCs.


Legend has it that when a cold wind whips at your nose, it snows, or  
you get a day off of school because it snowed really hard, that was  
Jack Frost. The big jolly guy, who hands out presents only once a year  
and wields dangerous swords, is known as Santa. He goes by other names  
too like Chris Kringle, st. Nicholas, and Father Christmas. Here he is  
known as north. Now, you've heard of fluffy bunnies right. Picture one  
standing on two very big feet, has Australian accent, and doesn't like  
to be called a kangaroo. You just came up with bunnymund the Easter  
bunny. Next you have the sandman, or as he's known to his fellow  
guardians sandy, if you've ever had a dream where you could fly that  
was the sandman's work. Sandy doesn't talk much, so he lets his powers  
and imagination do his talking, and let me tell you for a guy who  
doesn't talk he has a lot to say. Last but not least, you have the  
tooth fairy. Here she is called toothina. She can't resist touching  
someone's teeth when she meets them. All of these childhood character  
have one thing in common, they are all guardians. They protect the  
children of the world from evil threats, and as long as the children  
believe in them, they are willing to lay down their lives.  
This is my story about how I became a guardian, fell in love, and  
became best friends with a certain guardian of winter. My name is  
nightcore, and I am the guardian of Halloween.  
One Halloween day, I was just doing my usual stuff. I was scaring the  
children, some of the adults too. My Holiday is one kids enjoy the  
most. Of course they like Christmas, but nothing beats getting candy  
in a child's eye. I was walking down the streets well after Halloween  
was over, for the kids anyway, when I heard a rustle come from a  
nearby bush. I turned to see who it was. All I saw before I was shoved  
in a sack was blue fur. I was thrown through a magic portal and landed  
on a hard floor. I opened the bag a little to find the big five  
staring at me. I got up and my green and yellow slit eyes scanned the  
room. I was in norths workshop.  
"Nightcore, how are you?"north asked me.  
"Oh, I just love getting shoved in a sack and thrown through a magic  
portal,"I replied sarcastically. It is a thing you pick up after  
hanging around humans for four hundred years.  
"Good, that was my idea. You are here for a special reason,"north said  
in his heavy Russian accent.  
"Why?"I asked.  
"To become guardian,"north announced. The yetis raised torches and  
howled while two elves played music. I slammed my hands together and  
created everyone's worst fear.  
"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?"I inquired.  
"You do! Music!"north shouted. The elves began to play again.  
"No music,"I said. One if the elves threw down his instrument and  
pushed the other elf out of his way.  
"I'm a evil person. Pitch created me. He gave me the power to create  
nightmares and scare children with my dark powers because of the gem  
in my chest. He raised me, so the only parent I've ever known is him.  
Tell me, do you really want an evil being on your team?"I said ranting  
a little.  
"We've watched you since you were little. We've seen the kind of  
person you are inside. That is why we need your help to defeat  
pitch,"toothina said.  
"You guys are all deadlines and good. I'm fear and nightmares. I can't  
be a guardian,"I said.  
"Right, what does this girl know about bringing joy to children?"the  
blue furred being I ad seen earlier questioned.  
"Kids like what I do. I give them candy,"I said anger rising within  
me. The blue thing stepped forward.  
"None of them believe in you though, do they?"the thing asked.  
"Bunny!"toothina gasped.  
I raised my hand."the Easter kangaroo is right."  
"The what? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate,"the  
blue thing said.  
"If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?"I asked. The thing  
leaned towards me.  
"I'm a bunny. The Easter bunny,"bunnymund growled. He kind of smiled  
at me as he turned away. I knew this was going to be the start of a  
good friendship.  
"So how do I become a guardian?"I inquired. A silver haired boy rolled  
his eyes."what are you rolling your eyes for Frosty?"  
The boy looked up immediately after the insult. He twisted his staff  
in his hands until his knuckles turned white.  
"You become a guardian by pledging to protect the children of the  
world with your life after you perform a heroic deed,"he told me. He  
didn't have to mention that his name was Jack Frost because he and I  
work together although we don't really know it. Bunnymund threw his  
arm around my shoulders. The other guardians looked shocked that  
Bunnymund was warming to me so fast. He obviously took a hundred years  
or so to get used to jack. Toothina was easy to get along with as was  
north and sandy. They told me I was the guardian of Halloween. In one  
way I was happy to have a new family, and in another I was afraid.  
The next day...  
I was sitting outside norths workshop just thinking. I heard someone  
coming up behind me and turned to see bunnymund. He sat down next to  
me as quiet as he could manage. In just twenty four hours, we had  
become such good friends that we were nearly inseparable.  
"What's in your mind Nightcore?"he asked being the concerned bunny he was.  
"I was just thinking about who I used to be before I met you guys. I  
was pitches servant. I caused nightmares that caused children to  
become so scared that they became to scared to do anything. I  
terrorized everyone my entire life. How can you change from being  
someone so evil to being someone who believes in good?"I said as I  
began to cry. Bunnymund pulled me into a hug, so my tears were  
staining his beautiful blur fur.  
"You only did those things because you were told. It is easy to change  
form being one thing to another. It just takes time and effort,"bunny  
told me. I nodded and whipped my eyes. That was another thing, people  
were scared of me because of my eyes.  
"Why do you and jack dislike each other?"I asked bunny.  
"It wasn't always that way. A hundred years ago, pitch decided to try  
and destroy the world. Nightmares roamed the streets freely and sandy  
died because of it. We went on without him, and that was a true  
mistake. Tooth was in danger I'd dying as we're all of us because the  
children of the world had stopped believing in us. We were weak. I  
lost Easter and became a little bunny. The only thing that kept pitch  
from destroying us was jack and a friend of his named Jamie, along  
with Jamie's friends too. They protected us even as we were fighting  
for them, and they brought sandy back. Now jack is my friend and part  
of my family, but we do have our disagreements every once in a  
while,"bunnymund said. It was nice of him not to mention that I had  
helped pitch almost destroy them before I joined them as a guardian.  
"Pitch would've succeeded too if hadn't been for him,"I told my bunny.  
"Why's that?"bunnymund asked me. That's why he didn't mention me. He  
doesn't know.  
"About four hundred years ago I was created by pitch. I have all of  
the powers he does. He had told me to help him try to destroy you  
guys. He would have succeeded because he had me, but jack and the kids  
were too strong for the two of us,"I to,d him looking away. I was  
expecting him to get up right away and leave, but he stayed by my side  
and pulled me closer to him.  
"Did you listen to what I said earlier about someone being able to  
change? I'm weak as well alone, but with the other guardians I'm as  
strong as I could ever hope to be,"bunnymund told me. I couldn't  
believe he was telling me that he was weak!  
"You told me that every one was capable of changing,"I answered him.  
He squeezed my shoulder.  
"That's right. I'll see you later,"bunny got up and went back inside.  
As soon as he was gone, I started crying my eyes out. It was so easy  
for him to believe I could change. Did he really know what I was like  
then? Did he know how hard it would believe for me?  
Thirty six hours later...  
Bunnymund was running around the pole all panicked and mumbling to  
himself. I had to jog to catch up with him. When I finally caught him,  
he was mumbling about Easter.  
"Bunny, what's wrong?"I asked him.  
"Nothing's wrong. I just figured out a way to get the children's hopes  
up again. Easter is tomorrow, and I need all of your help to get the  
eggletes ready to go,"bunny said to me.  
Perhaps I should explain. Thirty six hours ago, the five had gone to  
help tooth protect her teeth. When they got there however, tooth was  
in a panic. Her fairies had all been taken except one that jack had  
saved. All the teeth were gone along with all the memories they  
contained. As they watched tooth began to loose her  
children of the world had stopped believing in her.  
"Okay, let's go,"north said as he started to head for his sleigh.  
Bunny shook his finger.  
"My holiday, my way of travel,"bunnymund said. North gulped as bunny  
opened a rabbit hole. A force of wind sucked us all into the hole.  
Within minutes we were all standing in a very beautiful place.  
"Welcome to the warren,"bunny said. He stood up and drew his  
boomerangs all of a sudden. North drew his swords. Jack leveled his  
staff. Sandy drew his whips of dream sand. Tooth and baby tooth were  
getting ready to knock someone's teeth out, and I was getting ready to  
fight off whatever it was with its worst fear. We all began to charge  
towards the opening, but when a little girl came out we all hid our  
weapons or hands behind our back.  
"What is she doing here?"Bunny whispered to north. North patted around  
his coat for something.  
"Snow globe,"he whispered back. Bunny rolled his eyes and approached  
the little girl slowly.  
"Would you like to have some fun?"Bunny inquired. The girl nodded, so  
Bunny turned to us.  
"I'm going to keep her occupied for awhile. Meanwhile, I need you guys  
to start getting the eggletes ready,"Bunny said before he bounced off  
with the little girl on his shoulders.  
Four or five hours later...  
I noticed Bunnymund sitting on a hill. He was watching his egglettes  
go to the surface. I sat down next to him and noticed the little girl  
in his arms sleeping.  
"You did good, Bunny,"I told him. He looked at me and smiled.  
"You did too. This is so weird. I did this same thing a hundred years  
ago, we all did,"Bunny said to himself.  
"Hey, Bunny, sorry about the kangaroo thing,"I apologized. He looked at me.  
"It's the accent isn't it?"Bunny asked me. I nodded just as the other  
four came up behind us.  
"Yeah, maybe I should take her back to her home,"I said. Bunny looked  
at me with a terrified look.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea,"Bunny said to me. The other  
four were muttering the same thing.  
"Come on, I'll be as quick as a bunny,"I said giving Bunnymund my  
famous please-let-me-do-this look. He handed the girl to me.  
"Come back as quick as you can,"Bunny whispered in my ear. I nodded as  
I shadow traveled to this young girls home.  
I laid the girl gently on the bed. She rolled over and buried her face  
in the pillow. I stood there watching for a few minutes watching her  
sleep. I knew that she couldn't see me even if she woke up. No one  
believed in me, no one.  
I traveled back to the warren to see the egglettes that Bunnymund and  
the rest of us prepared in ruin. I saw no one in the warren, so I  
traveled to the place where I felt they all were. When I arrived,  
Bunnymund was trying to convince a couple of kids that he was real. He  
jumped in front of a kid in an effort to stop it, but it just walked  
right through him. Bunny lowered himself onto the ground. His ears  
went flat against his head in a gesture of sadness. He saw me and his  
expression turned into one of anger. He jumped to his feet and charged  
towards me. He stopped just inches from me.  
"We never should've trusted you! I never should've trusted you! Easter  
was destroyed because of you, and the kids who believe in us are  
dwindling even faster now! This is all your fault!"Bunny shouted at  
me. The others gave me disgusted looks. I watched in guilt as Bunny  
walked away. The others gave me one more look and used one of norths  
globes to get them back to the pole, leaving me alone in the park.  
I traveled to one of the coldest places I knew. I jumped into a  
crevice and scrunched up into a ball. I was hoping to freeze because I  
had caused everyone I knew so much pain. I conjured up my version of  
the globe with the lights of the children who still believed. I  
watched as one by one they disappeared, all but one. I knew pitch was  
going to go after this one child who's light still burned, so I  
traveled to this kids house.  
I was up by the kids window. She was talking to a bunny. She was  
trying to tell it to prove that the Easter bunny was real.  
"Come on, just give me a sign. Any sign that you are actually  
real,"the girl said. She watched the bunny for a moment to see if  
anything would happen. Nothing did so she threw the bunny to the floor  
saying,"I knew it."  
I wracked my brain for some way I could convince this kid that  
Bunnymund was real. I created a shadow of a bunny and it fell cross  
the wall right in front of the girls face. Her eyes brightened in  
hope. I sent a shadow of an egg, and her lit up face broke into a  
smile. The next thing I knew I was sending candy into her room. She  
looked up in amazement and said,"nightcore."  
I fell into her room in surprise. No child had ever said my name  
before. I climbed to my feet to see the young girl staring at me.  
"Can you see me? You said my name! You said it!"I said in amazement.  
The young girl nodded.  
"I can see you. My name is Jacqueline. My grandfather Jamie told me  
all about the guardians. He even mentioned you,"the girl told me.  
"Well, come on, I need your help,"I picked her up and traveled  
outside. I set her down, and I watched as norths sleigh crash landed  
in front of me. He got out and almost fell onto the pavement.  
"North, what is wrong?"I asked him.  
"What are you doing here,nightcore?"North replied. I rolled my eyes.  
"The same as you, protecting the only light left,"I told him. He nodded.  
"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, but it was worse on  
Bunnymund,"North told me. I looked at the sleigh to see a small rabbit  
climb out. He saw me and attacked my leg.  
"Why are you here? We don't need you!"Bunny shouted at me. He fell in  
front of the young girl.  
"She's the one who got me to believe in you just when I was about to  
give up,"the girl told bunny. Bunny looked at me and smiled.  
"We need to get others to believe in us again,"jack said.  
"We can do that,"I said. The next minute we were all on sleds going  
past Jacqueline's friend's houses. I kept shooting candy into their  
rooms and when they'd look out their windows they would see me and  
join us. Jack got us all to the middle of Main Street and we stopped  
and waited. After a few minutes we heard a voice cackling. I turned  
around and stepped in front of the five guardians and the children.  
"We'll, if it isn't my daughter nightcore,"pitch laughed. I balled my  
hands into fists.  
"I'm not your daughter, pitch. I'm nothing like you,"I growled at him.  
He laughed out loud. The next thing I knew, his nightmares were  
showing up beside him.  
"That where you're wrong. You are like me because I created you,"pitch  
sneered. I was feeling the pull of his power on me. I thought about  
the children and guardians behind me and that feeling melted away.  
"You may have created me, but I'm not like you. I have a family. I'm  
believed in,"I growled again.  
"Tell me dear daughter, if you are protecting those children who will  
protect you?"pitch asked me.  
"I will," Jacqueline said standing next to me.  
"I will," a big girl announced coming to stand on the other side of me.  
"I will,"a young boy said joining us.  
"I will,"a black girl said. Pitch's smile was growing weaker.  
"I will,"another black girl announced.  
"I will,"another boy said.  
"I will,"a white girl said.  
"I will,"another boy said. They were all fanned out on either side if me.  
"Get them,"pitch hissed. He rode away on bus nightmare horse. I  
created one and followed after him.  
We traveled to a roof. He was in front of me. I stopped letting him  
get away to see what was happening below. The children were turning  
the nightmares into dream sand. The guardians were fighting many of  
these monstrous beings at once. Bunnymund dove under a car to avoid  
being squished, but when a nightmare tried to pull him out, he  
transformed back into a 6' 1" blue furred bunny with dangerous  
boomerangs and eggs. Once I was satisfied that they were all safe, I  
traveled to where pitch was hiding.  
I jumped off of my horse and it disintegrated. Pitch jumped off of his  
and it joined its fellow nightmares. Pitch and I were face to face.  
Our hands twitched with the desire to destroy the other. Pitch's  
nightmares streamed onto the roof. I guess I had been wrong when I  
thought it going to join the rest of the nightmares, it was bringing  
them here.  
"Do you still want to join me Nightcore, or do you want to suffer a  
painful death by these nightmares?"pitch offered. I snorted and threw  
a wave of black sand at him.  
"I will never join you. The guardians are my family now,"I hissed.  
"Very well, my daughter,"pitch said and waved his hand. The nightmares  
surged forward and soon were overwhelming me. I cried out when one  
nightmare entered my chest gem. The next thing I knew, tooth, her  
fairies, north, sandy, and Bunnymund were on the roof fighting with  
me.  
"Hey, what are you doing down there? You're supposed to be fighting  
with us,"Bunnymund said holding his paw out to me. I grasped it and he  
pulled me to my feet. We tried to stay together as much as possible  
when fighting these things, but that was not always possible.  
There were so many nightmares in between me and the other guardians. I  
could see that they were getting overwhelmed and I knew what I was  
going to do. I raised my arms and started to chant. As I chanted the  
nightmares entered my chest gem one by one. As they entered, I could  
feel myself weakening. I could tell that I was dying. Once all the  
nightmares were in my chest gem, I had enough strength left to banish  
pitch to his prison once more, hopefully this time for good.  
I fell to my knees under the sheer weight of the pain. I fell further  
onto my side. My vision started to dim, and my hearing was becoming  
muffled. The other guardians noticed me on my side and rushed over.  
"Nightcore, get up. Please, get up,"tooth was begging me. Sandy kept  
on making am arrow going up with his dream sand.  
"Nightcore, get up. We all know that you are just joking. Get  
up,"north said to me. His eyes were full of despair. He must know  
what's happening to me.  
"Nightcore, come on, get up. You can't leave us now! You can't leave  
me now! Nightcore, come back! Night, stay with me. Just stay with  
me,"Bunnymund was saying. I could barely hear him but I think he said  
that I couldn't leave him now. What did that mean he loved me? I guess  
I wouldn't find out because my vision went black.  
Third person pov  
"Bunny, she's dead,"jack told him. Bunny glared at him while holding  
Nightcore. In the short time he had gotten to know her, he had fallen  
in love with her. It wasn't right that she would die before he had a  
chance to tell her.  
"No, she isn't. She is still breathing. We have to get her back to the  
pole,"bunny said in desperation. The four other guardians went to  
Santa's sleigh. They said goodbye to the children with a promise to  
visit them sometime. Bunny opened a rabbit hole and made it to the  
pole just as the others were arriving.  
North climbed out of his sleigh and gestured to Bunnymund.  
"Right this way,"north said leading Bunny and the rest of the  
guardians into his shop. They passed numerous yetis that looked at the  
passed out Nightcorer in bunny's arms and immediately turned away for  
fear of getting glared at by bunny. North lead them into a large room  
with a view over the runway for norths sleigh and reindeer. North  
gestured to one of the beds. Bunnymund sent her down as gently as he  
could and sat down in a chair next to her. North summoned a few yetis  
into the room and they set to work. Within minutes, they were done and  
Nightcore was resting. Tooth, sandy, and tooth's fairies left the room  
with the yetis after they had finished their work. North stayed behind  
with bunny.  
"She'll be okay now,"north told bunny.  
"I know, but I. Not going to leave her side unless I absolutely have  
to,"bunny declared. North nodded and got up.  
"Let me know when she wakes up,"north said and left the room. Bunny  
turned back to Nightcore.  
"Please get well fast, night,"bunny pleaded.  
First person pov  
I woke up to see Bunnymund holding my hand in his paw. His head was  
laying on my stomach suggesting that he had spent quite a few nights  
here. I smiled and shook his paw a little. He immediately woke up, and  
his eyes went wide.  
"You were nearly dead,"bunny told me. I smiled. If he only knew how  
close I actually was to death.  
"I know, and I love you,"I said. I was hoping that he had meant he  
loved me when he said I couldn't leave him.  
"I love you too. Hey guys, she's awake!"bunny shouted. The next thing  
I knew, my room was filled with one north, one tooth, one sandy, one  
Jack Frost, ten baby tooths, five yetis, six elves, and Bunnymund(my  
bunny).  
"We are all so half that you are awake,"jack said. I was actually  
surprised he was glad.  
"Thanks jack,"I said and he smiled at me. Bunny threw him a look and  
jack still smiled.  
"We really are glad, and we never want you to do that again,"tooth  
said. All her fairies and sandy were nodding their agreement.  
"I never want you to do that again,"bunny said.  
"Too bad, it probably will happen again because saving my family and  
loyalty is my center,"I told him while looking at north.  
"Are you ready to become guardian?"north asked me. I nodded my answer.  
A yeti handed him a large book.  
"Repeat after me. I, Nightcore, promise to protect the children and  
lay down my life so long as they believe in me,"north ordered me.  
"I, Nightcore, promise to protect the children and lay down my life so  
long as they believe in me,"I repeated. North handed the book back to  
the yeti and gestured at an elf. Music began to play and I gritted my  
teeth because I was getting a headache.  
"North, if you don't mind, why don't we postpone the celebration until  
after Nightcore is well and walking around on her own.  
"Gladly, oh and you're the guardian if Halloween,"north replied. He  
left the room along with the elves and yetis.  
"Get well soon okay,"tooth told me before she and her fairies left the  
room. Sandy was showing me get well cards and balloons.  
"I will, sandy,"I told him and then he left the room.  
"Hope you get well,"jack said before he started to leave the room.  
"Jack, would you mind staying for a bit?"I inquired. He turned around  
and sat down in the other chair next to Bunnymund.  
"I'm sorry about the way I disliked you in the beginning without  
giving you a chance to explain,"jack said.  
"Likewise, but as a certain bunny once told me, everyone has the  
ability to change,"I replied. Bunny smiled I himself at my use of his  
quote.  
"I'm going to go run a few errands. Jack, will you watch her for  
me?"bunny asked the silver haired winter guardian.  
"Sure, just hurry back,"jack said to bunny before he left the room.  
A few hours later...  
Bunnymund returned from running his errands to find jack and I talking  
in my room. He had to clear his throat a few times before either of us  
realized he was back. That was how close jack and I had gotten while  
bunny was gone. We were the best of friends now.  
"Bunny, help me up,"I said. He looked at me smiling.  
"Sure,"bunny said bending down and wrapping his arms around my torso.  
He lifted me off my bed and set me on the floor. He let go of me, but  
I held onto his blue paw.  
"Jack, will you walk with bunny and I?"I questioned him. He came to  
stand next to me with his staff in hand.  
"Sure,"jack said and I let go of Bunnymund's paw. Together the three  
of us slowly walked to the dining hall where the others would be.  
Every once in awhile, one of them caught me when I stumbled, but for  
the most part I did okay on my own.  
We entered the hall and made our way to the front of the room. North  
stood up and watched me walk up to him. I smiled when I reached him  
and the other guardians. I didn't know where I was supposed to sit, so  
I waited for a minute until jack and bunny sat down.  
"Where do I sit father?"I asked north. He seemed surprised at my use  
of words as were the rest of them.  
"Why did you call me father?"north inquired.  
"Because, you have been a father to me more than he was,"I explained.  
"Oh, okay, well you can sit between Bunnymund and jack, my daughter,"north said.  
I walked to my seat slowly. Bunny and jack were on the edges of their  
seats ready to help me up if I fell. I made it there though and say  
down in between my bunny and Jack Frost.  
Everyone started to clap, and that is when I knew that they had truly  
feared for my life. That was when I knew that they were my true  
family. That was when I knew where I belonged.  
Three weeks later...  
Bunnymund and I were racing along one of his rabbit tunnels. We were  
always doing this nowadays. It was so funny to see the look on his  
face when I beat him. Although the way jack teased him was going a  
little overboard.  
We were nearing the end of the tunnel he had created and we both put  
on a fresh burst of speed. He pulled in front of me for a minute, but  
I sped up even more to stay tied with him. That was the way we exited  
the tunnel. Bunny smiled as I shifted back into my normal self, but  
being the daughter of the king of nightmares or being the adopted  
daughter of Santa clause is never normal.  
Bunny wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. It  
bugged me very little that he half a foot taller than me. I saw the  
happiness in his eyes before he bent down and kissed me. His fur  
tickled my chin and I began to laugh. He smiled as he slung me over  
one of his shoulders. He was always like this after we had tied in a  
race. When I won, he was always down but cheered up after I smiled at  
him. When he won, I congratulated him.  
He took me to one of the flowers that paints his egglettes. He set me  
down smiling. He poked the flower with one of his fingers. It opened  
up and squirted out a shower of color. I laughed as some it got on his  
blue fur. He gave me a look and poked the flower again. This time it  
squirted a fountain of color at me. He began to laugh until he saw the  
look on my face. He started to apologize. I slowly smiled and then  
burst out laughing. He laughed along with me. We both stopped when we  
heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see jack.  
Jack was the only one among the guardians who knew about Bunnymund and  
I. He only found out because he came to Bunny's warren to help with  
something. I was here and jack saw bunny and I kiss. He had promised  
to keep it a secret only because I was like a sister to him now.  
"What is it, mate?"Bunny asked the winter spirit. I loved it when he  
used his accent.  
"It is five months until Halloween,"jack said smiling at me the way he  
always did.  
"I know, jack, it is my holiday after all,"I replied.  
"It's not just that. It may be the first time children see you,"Jack said.  
"I know,Jack,"I was smiling now at the thought of the children of the  
world being able to see me now.  
"When are you going to tell the others,Bunny?"Jack asked Bunnymund. My  
bunny looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean, mate?"bunny inquired. Jack just rolled his eyes.  
"When are you going to tell the others about you and Night?"jack  
specified his earlier question.  
"Whenever Night feels ready to tell her father and the others,"bunny  
answered. Ever since the moment I had called North my father in the  
hall, Bunny had been referring to him as my father around me.  
"Why do you do that?"I asked bunny.  
"Do what, love?"he inquired.  
"Call North my father around me, but around him or anybody else, you  
still call him north,"I explained to my patient bunny.  
"Because it means so much to you,"bunny said. He gave me his signature  
that's-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out look. I slapped him on his  
arm and gave a small smile.  
"So what have you been up to, dear brother?"I asked jack.  
"You know the usual around this time of year. Planning all the things  
I'm gonna do next winter. "How about you, sis?"jack asked me.  
"Spending time with Bunny. Loving the fact that I have a brother, a  
father, and a boyfriend for the first time in my life. Thinking about  
our most recent victory, you know things like that,"I told my  
'brother'.  
"That's good, but don't let it go to your head,"jack advised me. I  
looked at Bunnymund and knew that he wasn't going to let that happen  
if I slipped up.  
"I will,"I promised my brother.  
"So what are you actually doing down here, mate?"Bunny asked jack.  
Jack shrugged and twirled his staff.  
"I don't know. Things were getting pretty boring at the pole, so I  
figured I would come down here and help Bunny with some of the errands  
he might have today,"Jack said still twirling his staff around in the  
air.  
"That was nice of you, mate, but I don't have anything to do  
today,"Bunny said. They'd become really close after Bunny had started  
dating me and jack had found out.  
"Oh, well, I just thought I would ask. I'll see you guys later. I'm  
gonna go see what Tooth has for me to do,"jack said flying off.  
"Now what?"I asked my boyfriend.  
"I honestly don't know. Why don't we go to the pole and terrorize the  
elves,"Bunny suggested. I shrugged and waited while he opened a rabbit  
hole.  
A week later...  
I was sitting in the newly made lounge for us guardians when I felt  
someone sneak up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I had a  
feeling I knew who it was, but I was going to have a little fun.  
"If someone doesn't get their arms off of me right now, they might not  
have them in few seconds,"I threatened and the arms instantly  
retreated. I turned in my chair to find Bunnymund staring at me with a  
hurt expression.  
"I'm just kidding, sweetheart, I would never intentionally hurt you,"I  
said patting his furry arm. He smiled and his nose twitched.  
"I knew you were just kidding, it's what you do,''Bunny said sitting  
in a chair next to me. He picked up a book on mythical monsters in  
ancient times, which didn't surprise me too much. Next jack walked in  
and sat down next to Bunny. He picked up a book on certain types of  
weather and what they do to their environment, again not surprised.  
Sandy drifted in asleep and curled up on the couch we had put in a few  
days ago. Tooth fluttered in grabbed a book on the importance of  
protecting your teeth and sat down next to me. North walked in saw  
there was only one chair left, sat down, and sighed. He sat there for  
a minute or two without doing anything, and then he picked up a  
catalog on swords, why am I not surprised by that one? We all sat in  
silence for a few minutes until a yeti came in a d whispered something  
in norths ear.  
"Well, I've got to go and break up a fight between two of my yetis and  
elves. I'll be back,"North announced leaving. Tooth set her book down  
and looked at jack.  
"Jack and I have some teeth to collect, so well see you guys at  
dinner,"Tooth said before exiting the room. Now there was only Sandy,  
Bunny, and I left in the room. I stared at one of my best friends  
sleeping on the couch and all of a sudden felt tired.  
"I think a nap sounds good right now,"I told Bunny. He looked up from his book.  
"Okay, I'll see you later,"he smiled and turned back to his book.  
I walked out of the lounge and was met by the yetis putting up some  
decorations. I started heading to my room wondering what decorations  
they could be putting up at this time of year. I reached my room and  
opened the door. I jumped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.  
I dreamed I was in Bunny's warren. We were laughing and talking  
together. All of a sudden, Bunny was torn out of my arms and put in a  
cage. He was smaller than normal. I whipped around and saw the person  
I hated the most in my life.  
"Sorry, dear daughter, while you defeated my nightmares I got  
away,"pitch sneered in his evil voice.  
"I don't believe in you,"I heard myself say.  
"That's too bad because I created you, so we can see each other  
anytime we want,"pitch said.  
"You're not my father. North is my father, and my family is nothing  
like you. They actually care about me,"I said.  
"That doesn't matter. You are my daughter and that's all you'll ever  
be,"pitch said. The next thing I knew, I was ripped from my sleep by  
someone shaking my arm.  
"Are you okay, love? We heard you screaming all the way from the  
lounge,"Bunnymund said. Jack stood directly behind him.  
"Pitch isn't gone. He's still alive, and he's going to come after you  
guys,"I said just as the others guardians entered my room.  
"What do you mean?"North asked me.  
"Pitch is coming for me. He is going to kill you all as you try to  
come get me. I want none of you to come after me,"I said as I stood up  
from my bed. Bunny stared at me in complete disbelief. Jack and North  
had looks on their faces that reminded me of the loyalty my new family  
felt to me. Sandy and Tooth just looked sad.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"Bunny half asked half shouted at me.  
"I'm saving my family. I'm the only one who can truly get rid of  
pitch,"I said to everyone there then ran out of my room. I ran to the  
lounge and curled up in the chair I had been in. I heard the door  
open, but I didn't bother turn and look to see who it was.  
Bunnymund knelt down in front of me. The hurt and fierce pride shown  
on his face more than he probably knew. He pulled me off of my chair  
and into his lap. He held me tightly as if I was going to disappear  
this minute, and I gladly leaned into him.  
"Why are you going to do this?"Bunny asked me.  
"I have to protect my family don't I?"I returned. His arms tightened  
around me even more.  
"Families protect each other not just one of us protecting all of us  
alone,"Bunny whispered into my ear.  
"You'd all perish if you tried going up against pitch. I'm the only  
one that can stop him,"I told my Bunny again.  
"But why do you have to do this alone? I don't want to lose you,"Bunnymund.  
"Bunny, I'm scared,"I told the Easter bunny.  
"I know, love. Believe me I know. I lost my own family due to my  
insistence that I could protect them all,"the bunny told me.  
"Really?"I asked as I leaned my head against his chest. I could hear  
the beating of his heart, and it made me appreciate him even more. He  
loved me and I loved him, so why did things always have to get in the  
way?  
"Yes,"he told me. Every minute I sat there snuggled up against  
Bunnymund, I felt like I was never gonna leave. I gently pushed him  
away and got up. When I was at the door, I turned and looked behind  
me. Bunny's face was filled with hurt and loss. I wanted so badly to  
run to him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but if I did  
that, I wasn't ever going to leave.  
"Goodbye, Bunnymund, I love you,"I said and ran out the door. After I  
was a few feet away from the door, I walked into jack's room. He was  
asleep on his bed. I shook him awake. He pulled his pillow over his  
head for a minute then removed it.  
"Hey, what's up?"Jack asked me like the twin brother he wish he was.  
"I'm leaving,"I told my brother. He mouth fell open.  
"Why?"jack inquired.  
"I'm the only one who can defeat pitch. Please, don't make this any  
harder for me,"I said. I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back. I  
walked to the door.  
"What about Bunnymund?"he questioned me. Like he'd probably hoped, I  
stopped in my tracks. With my head low I told him,"I've already said  
goodbye."and left the room. Two down one more to go, of the guardians  
I felt closest to that is. I walked down two and a half corridors  
before I reached North's room. I knocked and he opened the door.  
"Come on in,"he said stepping back so I could enter.  
"I'm leaving,"I said. Might as well get to the point, right?  
"Ok,"North replied.  
"That's it? No lecture on why I should stay?"I asked confused.  
"No, I know you are going to come back because I feel it. In my  
BELLY!"North began to laugh. I hugged him and said goodbye to my  
'father'. I left his room and started to Sandy's room. Before I could  
knock, sandy opened the door.  
"May I come in?"I asked him. He gave me a nod and stepped back. I  
entered the room full of dream sand. I went to sit down when sandy  
tackled my legs.  
"Can you let me go?"I inquired of him. He shook his head no really  
fast. I gently detached sandy from around my legs and set him upright.  
"I have to leave,"I told him. He shook his head no again.  
"I have to,"I told him again. This time a single golden tear fell out  
of his eye. I wiped it off of his cheek.  
"Hey, don't cry. It will only make it harder for me to leave,"I said  
hugging him then getting up and leaving the room. I had to walk to the  
next hall over and down the hall to get to tooth's room. I knocked and  
was met by the sight of a half human half hummingbird being. She  
immediately flew back to the couch she had been sitting on. I entered  
the room and shut the door. I sat in the chair that was in front of  
tooth.  
"You're leaving aren't you?"tooth asked me. It looked like she was at  
the point of balling then tackling my legs like sandy had to get me to  
stay.  
"Yes,"I said.  
"I'm going to miss you, you know that?"tooth told me.  
"You all are, and I'm going to miss all of you,"I said to her. I gave  
her a hug and left to go pack for my trip.  
Three hours later...  
I looked behind me and saw the looming figure of Norths workshop about  
three miles away. I had wanted to walk this far to let the others know  
I was actually serious. I had to keep myself from running back inside  
into Bunnymund's arms. I traveled to where I thought pitch would be  
and settled in to wait.  
Four hours later...  
It was beginning to get dark. I knew pitch would show soon. Since he  
had created me, I could come out during the day and still be around  
during the night. I whipped around to see pitch behind me. I jumped to  
my feet and shot a wave of black sand at him. He deflected it with a  
flick of his wrist. For some reason, ever since I'd taken the  
nightmares into my gem, I felt stronger than I'd ever had before.  
"Is that any way to greet your dear old dad?"pitch asked me. I visibly  
shook with anger because he and no right to be calling himself my  
father.  
"One like you? Then the answer would be yes,"I growled.  
"Then you night just die,"pitch said sending nightmares towards me. I  
absorbed them into my gem and saw pitch's expression change once I had  
done so.  
"The gem was never meant to do that. How did you get it to do  
that?"pitch asked me.  
"If you really must know, I've been able to this since I saved my  
family from your nightmares,"I told pitch. He sent a wave of black  
dream dust at me and I again absorbed into the gem in my chest.  
"I think it's kinda obvious now that neither of us are gonna win this  
fight using our powers,"I said creating a sword out of black sand. It  
became a real sword as soon as I imagined it so. I looked to see that  
pitch had done the same.  
We charged at each other. He aimed a blow at my head, but I ducked and  
took a swipe at his leg. I managed to cut a huge gash into it. Pitch  
slammed the butt of his sword against my back and I stumbled forward.  
He cut me on the cheek, a huge gash in my right leg, and a cut on my  
left arm. He was better than I remembered. I cut him on the other leg.  
He shoved his sword up against mine and pushed me away. We both took a  
breather and lunged at each other again.  
An hour later...  
Pitch and I were both bloodied up pretty well. I had a gash on both  
cheeks, a huge gash in my right leg, cuts on both arms, and my  
shoulder was so bruised I think I will fell until next week. Pitch on  
the other hand had a huge gash in his right leg, two gashes in his  
left leg, a large deep cut on his left arm, and multiple cuts on his  
cheeks and his right arm.  
Pitch lunged at me, but I dropped down and slid penguin style across  
the ground. I brought my sword up and gutted pitch. He dropped to the  
ground clutching at the sword that was now in his gut. He looked up at  
me.  
"Save me, my daughter, I never meant to hurt you,"pitch pleaded with me.  
"Never. You despised me ever since you created me. You've don't mean  
anything anymore,"I said as I started to chant the chant that would  
get rid of pitch forever. I finished the chant and opened my eyes to  
see the ground swallow pitch. I dropped to my knees. I had actually  
done it. I stayed there for a few minutes, and then I got up and  
traveled back to Norths workshop.  
I walked inside and it was so quiet. I asked one of the yetis I  
happened to pass where the other guardians were, and it told me that  
they were all in the lounge. I walked slowly to the door. When I  
reached it I slowly opened the door and saw them all sitting together.  
They didn't bother to look up and see it was me.  
"I guess I'll just go this way,"I said pretending to turn to the door.  
Bunny's head snapped up and the next thing I knew I was being crushed  
in the strong warrior arms of the warrior Easter bunny. North began to  
laugh, sandy started to cry again, and tooth smiled at me. Bunnymund  
hugged me even tighter and I felt my bruised shoulder send a wave of  
pain down my arm.  
"Watch the arm, bunny, pitch bruised it when we were sword fighting,"I  
said and the bunny released me. North stopped laughing and looked at  
me in amazement.  
"You fight with swords?!"north asked me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, didn't you know that?"I asked my father.  
"No, I didn't. You must practice with me and show me what you  
know,"North said to me.  
"I will, father,"I replied. It felt good to say father for once in my  
life. Bunnymund caught my attention.  
Mind  
Bunny:we need to tell them.  
Me:I know.  
Bunny:how about now?  
Me:as good a time as any.  
Let me explain the mind thing. Bunny and I developed a secret mind  
link that we only use when we need to discuss something important the  
first few days we were together. Like most things about our  
relationship, it caught me by surprise. We worked things out though  
and as you can see, we are still together.  
"Bunny and I have something to tell you,"I announced. Jack leaned  
forward on his chair and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was trying  
to ask me if I was going to tell the others about Bunnymund and I now.  
I sent him a reply through my eyes saying that I was indeed going to  
tell the other guardians.  
"What would that be?"tooth asked me. Judging by the way the other  
guardians looked at her, it was the first time she had spoken since I  
left.  
"Would you like to share that news, Bunny?"I asked him. He smiled and  
slipped his arm around my waist. The others guardians stared at us in  
confusion(jack frost was too since he was playing along).  
"Nightcore and I have been dating for seven weeks and a day,"Bunny  
told the others. Jack jumped up to his feet.  
"Night, you're dating the Easter kangaroo, and you didn't tell  
me!"jack exclaimed. He smiled at me when his back was turned to the  
other guardians.  
"I'm not a kangaroo, mate. I'm a bunny,"Bunnymund said to jack.  
"Yes, I am dear brother,"I said. Night had become my nickname because  
Nightcore was a little hard to say, and it was a little long. Sandy  
kept showing me an exclamation point, and tooth was ecstatic. My  
father(north)was looking at me and smiling as if he knew all along.  
"It's nice to see that Bunnymund has found someone,"North said.  
"It truly is,"tooth said smiling at the both of us.  
"Are you happy, sis?"jack asked me.  
"I am"I answered him.  
"We are so glad that you're back, but we should really get you to a  
yeti,"my father said to me. I could agree more because my shoulder was  
killing me.  
Two hours later...  
I was sitting back in the lounge. I was leaning against bunny and  
reading my book. The beating of his heart was slow and steady, and the  
feel of his arms around me mad me feel safe as he held me. North  
walked in and saw the two of us together.  
"Love bugs kicking back,"north said to himself but we heard him.  
"Yes, we are, father,"I told the guardian of Christmas.  
"Would you be willing to practice with me?"my father asked me. I put  
my book down and squeezed Bunnymund's arm.  
"I will, father," I said gently entangling myself from Bunny's grasp.  
I followed my father out of the room and down the hall. We turned a  
corner and walked down another hall. We took a left, a right, and  
another left before we finally reached a room that was huge. The walls  
were lined with swords. So that where norths new swords always came  
from.  
"Pick anyone you like,"my father told me. I looked at the walls upon  
walls of swords. Finally, I picked one my father told me was imperial  
gold and the other celestial bronze. He picked a hand-and-half sword  
and a regular hand sword. We walked about fifty paces from each other  
and held our swords high. We each stood waiting for the other to make  
the move.  
We must've stood there for a few minutes before I finally charged my  
father so fast that a he didn't have time to move. He ended up  
getting a gash in between the letters a and u. We continued like this  
for a few minutes until my father got the hand of my fighting  
technique. The next few minutes were hard because neither of us could  
gain any ground on the other. Our swords were locked together when I  
had an idea. I released my hold on norths swords and stumbled back. I  
crouched down and waited. My father took the bait. When he was close  
enough to me, I jumped high into the air. I landed behind him. He  
turned around and before he could raise the swords again, I disarmed  
him and pointed my swords at his chest. I heard clapping so I turned  
to look.  
Bunny, tooth, sandy, and jack were all standing there smiling. They  
were all clapping, but I think Bunny was the loudest. I lowered my  
swords and my father smiled at me. He took my swords then picked up  
his and put the back on the walls. When he came back, he wrapped his  
thick arm around my shoulder and we walked over to the others.  
Bunnymund grabbed me and held me. All the while I could hear tooth  
talking to sandy, and I could also hear my brother laughing at our  
father. Bunny let go of me and smiled.  
"It's not every day I can see north get beat by someone,"Bunny told me.  
"In fact, no one has ever beaten him before you,"Tooth told me. North  
turned to me.  
"I never thought that I would get beat by my own daughter, but its a  
good thing I have,"my father said. North now had two adopted children.  
There was me and them there was my adopted brother Jack Frost. I  
couldn't help thinking there was something missing.  
All of a sudden I fell down to the ground in pain. I pressed my hands  
to my temples hoping to block the pain. A vision came of a boy that  
was my age. He looked exactly like me. He must've sensed I was there  
because he looked straight at me.  
"Help me, Nightcore, I've been in this cellar for years. Pitch didn't  
want us together because our power could stop him. You've got to come  
rescue me. Please?"the boy asked. The vision vanished and I was left  
kneeling on the floor panting. Bunny knelt down next to me and put a  
paw on my shoulder.  
"Are you okay, love?"Bunny asked. I nodded and got to my feet.  
"It was just a vision of a boy. He was telling me that he was my  
brother. He looked about the same age as me. I think he's my twin.  
We've got to go get him. He's the only blood family I have left,"I  
pleaded with the others.  
"I'll go with you. He's my brother too after all,"jack said coming to  
stand next to me.  
"I'm coming too. There no bloody way I'm letting you out of my sight  
again, plus I've gotta meet this guy,"Bunny said standing on the  
others side of me.  
"I'm going. There's no way I'm going to let my two kids go anywhere  
without me,"north boomed. He turned to look at tooth and sandy."I want  
you two to stay here in case anything happens."  
"So, Bunny, are you ready to try my way of travel?"I asked my  
boyfriend. He gave me a look. I grabbed his hand and Jacks. I told my  
father to grab onto Bunny's and I shadow traveled us all to the place  
where I felt my twin brother really was.  
The house looked old. The roof was in need of serious repair, and the  
siding was falling off. The door to place was off of the hinges. The  
windows were broken, and the place just generally looked terrible. I  
turned to the three guardians that had come with me.  
"North and Bunny, I want you to stay out here. Jack, you and I will go  
inside to try and find him,"I said and Bunny gave me another look. I  
looked right back at him.  
Mind  
Me:I'll be careful.  
Bunny:you'd better be.  
Jack and I walked into the house. The inside of the structure was even  
worse than the outside. The wallpaper was peeling. The carpet was  
completely worn away in some areas. A lamp was broken. What once had  
been the dining room table had broken under the weight of a huge  
chandelier. The furniture was busted, and the place smelled terrible.  
We found the door to the cellar and began our descent. I had jack  
light up his staff so we could see where we were going. We reached the  
bottom of the steps and turned to the left and there the boy was. I  
ran to his side and shook him awake. At first he was he was scared but  
then he realized who I was.  
"Nightcore!"the boy cried out happily and hugged me. I took the chains  
off of the boys ankles and helped him stand up. He was a little taller  
than me, but he looked to be my exact age.  
"How old are you and what is your name?"I asked the boy. He kinda  
looked at me funny.  
"My name is Nightmare, and I'm four hundred years old. Who's that?"my  
twin brother asked me. He had just noticed that jack was here.  
"That's our adopted brother Jack Frost,"I told him as I slowly lead  
him up the stairs. He seemed scared to go out of the basement. I lead  
my brothers outside and Nightmare his behind me when he saw North and  
Bunnymund. I reached behind me and brought Nightmare around to my  
side.  
"That's just our adopted father North, and that's my boyfriend  
Bunnymund. There's no need to be afraid of them, see?"I walked over to  
North and Bunny. They hugged me and we all looked at my twin brother.  
Jack laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Go on, they're not going to hurt you,"jack said and pushed Nightmare  
forward a little. Nightmare looked at me then at jack. The look on his  
face made me think he had decided to trust us. He walked straight up  
to North and hugged him. He let go of North then glared at bunny.  
"If you ever hurt my older twin sister, I will end you,"Nightmare  
threatened Bunny. Bunny held his paws up in a submissive gesture.  
"Wait, how do you know that she is your older twin sister? How do you  
know that you're not the older twin?"Bunny asked my twin brother. My  
brother shrugged.  
"I was told by Pitch that I had had an older twin sister, but she had  
died shortly after creation. I later found out that she was still  
alive,"nightmare said. He looked like he was becoming comfortable  
among the living again.  
"I didn't knew that you even had a brother,"jack said to me.  
"I didn't either until I got Nightmare's message,"I replied. Nightmare  
looked at the two of us.  
"So let me get this straight, you're my twin. He's my adopted brother.  
He's the one that adopted us all, so therefore he's our adopted  
father. And you're dating a kangaroo,"my twin said. You should've seen  
the look on Bunny's face when he got called a kangaroo again.  
"I'm not a kangaroo, mate. I'm the Easter Bunny,"Bunny told my blood brother.  
"It must've been the accent then,"my brother told bunny. I could tell  
from the way they were joking around that they were going to get along  
pretty well.  
"Everyone ready to leave?"I asked. They all nodded and got into  
position before I transported us all to the lounge in the pole. Tooth  
and sandy were waiting for us to return like the family I knew they  
were. They immediately knew that this young guy was my brother. They  
were just trying to figure out what he could be the guardian of.  
North was taking my brother into the sword fighting area to see if my  
twin had the same level of skill that I do. North should know better  
than to test twins on the same thing. When they got back into the  
lounge, I was sitting against Bunnymund. Tooth and sandy were holding  
a conversation. By the look on my fathers face, you could infer that  
he was beat by Nightmare too.  
Let me explain nightmare a little bit. He is my twin yes, but there is  
a lot more to him than that. He has most if the same skills I do, but  
then again don't all twins? He was four hundred like me hence the twin  
part of things. Nightmare is an outgoing kid. He likes to play jokes  
on everyone. He is quiet and thoughtful when he needs to be. Nightmare  
can be annoying and obnoxious at times too. Nightmare's nickname from  
the guardians is Nightie. However, I call my brother Mare. I am the  
only one allowed to do that. If anyone else tries it, lets just say it  
doesn't usually end well. Mare had been happy to find out that I had  
gotten rid of pitch, but was slightly mad when I told him the part  
about my getting hurt to accomplish this goal.  
Mare sat down in a comfy looking chair. North sat down is his big  
chair. Tooth and sandy had one couch to themselves, and bunny and I  
had the other. It was a good thing we decided to put this lounge in  
here because otherwise Bunny would still be trying to kill jack.  
I snuggled deeper into the blue white fur of Bunny's chest and smiled.  
I knew Bunny loved me, but how many bad things would have to happen to  
break us apart?  
The next morning. Four months and twenty-nine days until  
Halloween...  
I walked into the lounge not thinking about who might be on the other  
side of the door. I walked in and saw my brother and another Pooka. At  
first, I thought it was my bunny then I noticed how the fur was much  
lighter. I sat down in what had been designated as my chair. My  
brother looked up at me just as Aster walked into the room. I looked  
behind me and saw that Aster had stopped in his tracks. His eyes had  
gone huge. I stood up and went to him.  
"What is wrong, Bunny?"I asked putting my arms around him.  
"That is my younger twin sister B. Rittany Bunnymund,"Bunnymund told  
me. I looked at the other Pooka who had stood up and was now staring  
at Bunny.  
"Aster?"I heard the other Pooka ask. I looked at Bunny with a confused  
look and a raised eyebrow.  
"Rittany,"Aster replied. I could certainly tell that they were  
related. Their accents were almost the same. Nightmare stood up.  
"Are you two related?"Mare asked confused. He looked at me as well  
looking for some type of answer.  
"Yes, Nightie, Rittany there is my younger twin sister,"Aster  
answered. He looked at me with a bit of a shocked look on his face.


End file.
